lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:K2 (dimsdale)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon |Power Description=+12 (+13 bloodied) vs AC; 1d10+6 damage. If the target was marked by K2, additional +2 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+12 (+13 bloodied) vs AC, 1d10+6 damage, and target is subjected to K2's divine sanction until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Radiant |Power Description=Close burst 5; I mark the target. The target remains marked until the power is used against another creature or I fail to engage the target. The target takes a -3 to attack rolls that don't include me as a target, and allies gain +1 to defenses against target. The target takes 8 radiant damage the first time it makes an attack that doesn't include me as a target. In order to engage the target, I have to either attack the target or end my turn adjacent to it.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description=Melee; 2/day; One creature. Effect: Spend a healing surge, don't regain any hp, target regains hp as if it had spent a surge}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC, 2d8+8 damage, and each enemy within 3 squares is subject to my divine sanction.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs Will, 2d8+8 damage and you (if bloodied) and each bloodied ally within 5 squares regains 6 hp.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC, 1d8+8 damage and target takes a -2 to defense of my choice TENT}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=Close burst 10; One creature in the burst can make a saving throw with a +5 bonus.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC 3d8+8 radiant damage. Miss: Half damage. Until the end of the encounter, any enemy that starts it's turn adjacient to me is subject to my divine sanction until the end of it's next turn.}} |Alignment=Lawful Good |Languages=Common, Goblin, Elven |Strength=10 (+2) |Constitution=18 (+6) |Dexterity=10 (+2) |Intelligence=8 (+1) |Wisdom=13 (+3) |Charisma=20 (+7) |Skills=Diplomacy +14, Insight +7, Intimidate +12, Perception +8, Religion +6 |Feats=Mark of Warding, Group Defense, Power of the Sun(Domain) |Equipment= Inescapable Longsword +1, Meliorating Plate+1; Iron Armbands of Power, Amulet of Protection +1, Heavy shield; 42gp }} Character Information Background Vok was born in Sharn, son of a blacksmith and a priest of the Sovereign Host, a middle-class family, having neither the political influence nor the desire to attempt a play at the upper echelon of the City of Towers. Vok's father (human) worked tirelessly at the forge and taught the young man patience and a work ethic that would steer him in his endeavors later in life. His mother (elf) turned him to the teachings of the Sovereign Host, herself devoted to Dol Dorn, god of strength and steel. She taught Vok that not all of life's problems could be overcome using words, no matter how well he could get out situations with his silver tongue. Vok learned the use of all manner of blades and different types of armour, favouring the heaviest he could wear, despite his relatively weak physical nature. Vok himself decided to dedicate himself to the Host as well, but he found the teachings of Dol Arrah to be to his liking, and volunteered to be part of the group to work on protecting the lands from the threats of the Mournlands, joining up with the Thousand Yard Stare, attempting to bring light to the darkness of that place. After a few years there, he found that he needed to get away from this place as it was draining him of his vitality and thought a bit of crusading would help him. He also noticed that he'd developed a dragonmark during his time there, perhaps the land had bestowed this on him, he always fought to protect his allies and this mark enabled him to conduct himself better in this area. Traveling back to his home , Vok's mother suggested that offering oneself as a freelance adventuring type would yield the greatest possibilities to spread Dol Arrah's (and the Sovereign Host's) word, deeds over words. So he traveled to the Tower's Shard and is ready for some honourable adventure. Appearance Age: 39 Gender: Male Height: 5'6" Weight: 165 lbs. Personality Alignment: Lawful Good Vok is a fairly easy going individual, but the constant battles he fought in the Mournlands has drained him of some of his zest for life. He is adamantly opposed to any undead, they are an affront to the Host and must be eradicated at any opportunity. Vok is protective of his fellows, counting on his newfound mark and devoted faith in the Host to guard the lesser armoured allies. Hooks *Vok would be willing to throw himself back into the Mournlands to stop any threat he heard about there. He's also hoping to encounter and destroy some undead foes. Kicker Equipment Coins: 42gp Encumbrance: 69lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Low-light Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 14) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 or 5 in armor Racial Features Half-Elf (PHB) * +2 Con, +2 Cha * +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight * Languages: Common, Elven plus any one other * Dilettante: At 1st level, you choose an at-will power from a class different from yours. You can use that power as an encounter power. * Dual Heritage: You can take feats that have either elf or human as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for half-elves), as long as you meet any other requirements. * Group Diplomacy: You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. * Vision: Low-light * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Paladin (PHB) * Channel Divinity: Use Divine Mettle or Divine Strength once per encounter * Lay on Hands 1/day; One creature. Effect: Spend a healing surge, don't regain any hp, target regains hp as if it had spent a surge * Divine Challenge Mark an enemy that you have attacked or are adjacient to and if enemy makes an attack that doesn't include you as a target the enemy takes 8 radiant damage. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Mark of Warding * 2nd: Group Defense * 4th: Power of the Sun Background Thousand Yard Stare (EPG): Perception as a class skill Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin, Elven See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money Starting Gold, 4th level: 412gp = 100+1/5(360+520+680) + 412 gp Starting Gold -360 gp Amulet of Protection +1 -10 gp Heavy Shield - 2 gp Money used to buy information - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5064513-post55.html -------- 40 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Gained n+2 parcel: Inescapable Longsword +1 * Level 2: Gained n+1 parcel: Meliorating Plate +1 * Level 3: Gained n+3 parcel: Iron Armbands of Power, Lv 6 Wishlist *Level 4 - level n gold *Level 5 - Githyanki Silver Longsword +2 (n+4 parcel) XP Total XP: 3750 Changes * 2009/12/13: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approved for level 4 with 3,750 XP by EvolutionKB: Approval 2 Approval from evilbob: Just some incredibly minor nitpicks: * in skills and languages, you also get elven; similarly at the top you have only common -- fixed for you since this is confusing some people * the name of "virtuous strike" is listed as "valorous strike" in the top power section; also should include "until the start of my next turn" in the description * still have 42gp in equipment at the top & equipment sections but only 40 at the bottom * didn't link half-elf in racial features section All these are so tiny they are really more like suggestions than anything required. Approved as level 4 w/ 3750 XP! Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by evolutionkb and evilbob baths